The present invention generally relates to a connector for fluid lines having a coupling part that can be plugged together with a counter-coupling part in the direction of a plug-in axis, and a locking device for releasably locking the coupling part in the position in which it is plugged together with the counter-coupling part. The locking device is provided as a clamp-like, radially elastic deformable holding element that is held outside the coupling part at least partially encompassing it circumferentially. The holding element radially and axially positively encompassing two outer, radial, flange-like holding bars of the coupling part and of the counter-coupling part with at least one holding segment having a C-shaped axial section in the coupling position.
The invention also generally relates to a connector for fluid lines having a coupling part that can be plugged together with a counter-coupling part in the direction of the plug-in axis, wherein the coupling part is configured as a male plug having a male plug that with the axial contact length can be plugged into a female receptacle of the counter-coupling part configured as a socket part.
A connector of the type described above is, for example, known from each of the documents EP 1 781 979 B1, EP 2 304 302 B1 as well as EP 1 806 528 A1. As a result of the embodiment and captive, meaning secured against loss, pre-assembled mounting of the holding element, the holding element is basically freely rotatable relative to the coupling part. In practice, this can be a disadvantage because collisions with other components can mainly occur where space is restricted in the respective installation places. This basically applies to embodiments, such as those shown in particular in the document EP 2 304 302 B1, for example, in FIGS. 7 and 13, in which the holding element has a section protruding radially relatively far from the coupling part because this section is pivoted in a lever-like manner when the holding element is rotated.
Moreover, in the known connectors, the coupling part configured as a connector part can, by way of example, be tilted or even tipped relative to the plug-in axle inside the female receptacle of the counter-coupling part with pressure pulsations and the resultant vibrations.
The underlying object of the present invention is to improve such a connector in a manner that, when mounted in a restricted installation space, collisions with other, neighboring components can be prevented. Furthermore, the protection against tilting and tipping of the socket part inside the female receptacle is to be improved.
The various features and aspects of the invention can be applied independently of one another, advantageously, however, in combination with one another, wherein all partial features can be provided in any combination of features.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, it is provided that the holding element interacts, when positioned on the coupling part, with fixation means, such that the holding element can optionally be oriented in different relative rotational positions and be fixated in each case to prevent a free, unrestricted rotation about the plug-in axle relative to the coupling part. In this way, the holding element positioned preassembled on the coupling part can be oriented in the rotational direction during or before the plug-in process, such that it can be placed freely and without collisions in the installation area. The holding element can then no longer rotate freely during further operation, rather at most only over a limited rotary angle range, so that collisions with neighboring components are also prevented in that case.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the contact length of the male plug at least corresponds to its outer diameter. Having a longer contact length compared to the state of the art, the male plug is better supported to avoid tilting inside the female receptacle. Combined therewith, at least two axially spaced-apart sealing and/or supporting rings can be arranged on the male plug, wherein a main media seal is preferably arranged in the approximately axial center of the contact length and, thus, in a neutral zone in relation to tilting movements.